Ninja Themes
by J1S4K
Summary: In which popular songs are parodied into theme songs for the various Ninja of the Naruto World, some of which including Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and many more! Requests will be taken!
1. Naruto's Theme (SexyBack parody)

__Well, this is my first fanfiction. Delightful. The first chapter of the fanfic contains Naruto's theme song, written to the tune of Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack". I highly reccomend that you listen to this song before reading this, even if you've heard it before, just to get the rhythym down so you can read the story in tune. There are several copies on YouTube.

Here's a guide to the italics, bolds, and parantheses:

Italic + Bold = Bridge

Just Italic = Verse

Just Bold = Chorus

In Parentheses = Back-Up Singers

And that's the Author's note, dude. Enjoy the first chapter, and hang loose.

* * *

_I'm bringin' Sasuke back!  
(Yeah)  
Orochimaru don't know how to act!  
(Yeah)  
So turn around and let me kick your back!  
(Yeah)  
Use my Kyuubi and pick up the slack!  
(Bring it to the bridge!)_

_**Demon fox!  
You see them whiskers, look like chicken pox!  
I'll kick your tails, if you give me socks!  
It's just that nothin' else is such a fox!  
(Bring it to the chorus!)**_

**Go 'head, ninja,  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
Kick their rear end,  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
VIP!  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
Jutsu on me,  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)**

**Let me see how much Chakra ya got,  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
Look at all those shadow clones!  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
You make me grimace,  
(Go 'head, get Sasuke)  
I'm happy that's finished,**

**Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke baaaaaaaaack!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)**

**Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke baaaaaaaaack!  
(Go 'head, go get him)  
Go bring Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, go get him)**

_I brought Sasuke back!  
(Yeah)  
He wasn't very happy about that!  
(Yeah)  
He tried many times to kick my ass!  
(Yeah)  
But I used my Kyuubi and picked up the slack!  
(Yeah)_

_**Sasuke Uchiha!  
Your Tsukuyomi, yeah that hurt a lot!  
But I was strong, no I didn't drop!  
Kyuubi didn't try to give me socks!  
She gave me Chakra, yeah that helped a lot!**_

**You did it, Ninja!  
(You got Sasuke)  
Kicked their rear end,  
(You got Sasuke)  
He's now in jail,  
(You got Sasuke Sasuke)  
And you're a Chuunin,  
(You got Sasuke)**

**Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke baaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)**

Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke baaaaaaaaaaaaack!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)  
Brought Sasuke back!  
(Go 'head, You did it!)

_**I brought Sasuke back!**_

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he watched The Leaf's newest Chuunin from his perch atop a birch tree, video camera clutched loosely in his left hand hand. Apparently, his former student had written a 'song', and was giving a 'concert' to various wild flowers on an abandoned training field, with absolutely no knowledge that his former teacher was watching. Although he had never had the opportunity to hear the ninja sing, Kakashi had never had much faith in the boy's singing skills.

This definitely did not give him much more faith. Quite the opposite.

Kakashi smirked, and his visible eye glinted.

"Time for NinjaTube," He whispered deviously.


	2. Reaction to Naruto's Theme

Naruto was a very happy ninja, to say the least.

For starters, he had _personally_ set off on a quest to retrieve his friend, Sasuke, that had ultimately been a success. Unfortunately, Sasuke was subsequently put in jail, but Naruto got a visitors pass for whenever he wanted. That's a success in his book.

Secondly, he was rewarded with a free promotion to Chuunin! Naruto smiled proudly as he ran over that moment a hundred times in his head, when Hokage Tsunade had publicly announced his ascension in rank due to his deed of retrieving the Uchiha. In front of the rest of the rookie nine, at that! Naruto's grin grew bigger as he patted his Chuunin vest lovingly, in the same spot that Sakura had hugged him.

But the best is yet to come: He had written a song commending his deeds! That's right; a two foot long scroll filled with lyrics was tucked snugly in his pocket. Naruto had spent his first coins earned as a Chuunin to buy that expensive, creamy paper that he had seen constantly in the stand of the paper maker who set up shop next to Ichiraku's. He couldn't have his song written on cheap, flimsy paper!

Another blow to his wallet had been that very costly ink that the paper maker had so kindly put on sale just for him, as a bonus for recently becoming Chuunin. When Naruto had protested to the decrease in price, humbly offering to pay the sale fee, the old paper maker had smiled and exclaimed that there weren't enough honest Ninja such as him in Konohagakure any longer, though he raised the price back to original.

It was safe to say the Naruto was the happiest he had been for a long time. Anybody with decent perceptive skills would be able to see that, as the ninja in question strode down the street, whistling his recently written 'hit'. Fumbling through his pocket for the keys to his apartment, he opened the door to his room, and fell down on the bed with a huff.

"Phew," The boy mumbled drowsily, "Writing a song can sure take a lot out of you." A shadow of a smile drifted to his face, and he fell asleep to thoughts of his first Chuunin mission that he would receive.

Naruto woke the next day to the sound of birds singing and the smell of fresh air from the open window. Leaping out of bed (literally), he frowned as he glanced at his alarm clock; 8:05 A.M it read.

The newly appointed Chuunin frowned as he glared at the clock. No, this just wouldn't do! He couldn't be late on his first day as a Chuunin!

Hastily throwing on his Chuunin vest and famed orange sweatsuit, the boy rushed outside, eager to reach the Hokage's office. He made it in a record-tying thirty seconds flat.

"Hokage Tsunade!" He burst through the double doors leading to the Hokage's office, landing flat on his face. "Hokage Tsunade!" He called again, desperate to receive and answer.

"I'm right in front of you, Naruto," The Hokage replied, annoyed that the completion of her mounds of paperwork had been once again delayed.

Naruto sprang to his feet, and saluted. "Good morning, Hokage Tsunade! I'm ready for my first Chuunin mission!" Naruto frowned when he saw the concerned look on Tsunade's face, and he fidgeted. "Did I…do something wrong, Hokage Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked on in anxiety. "Naruto, perhaps today you should relax," Tsunade suggested uneasily. Naruto's frown deepened. "But why, Hokage Tsunade?"

The Leaf's Hokage seemed to come to a decision. "Yes, Naruto," She mumbled. "As your Hokage, I order you to take the day off."

Naruto protested, but Tsunade stayed firm. "You're getting the day of, and that's final." Defeated, Naruto stormed out of the Hokage's office and out onto the street, muttering under his breath. Tears came to his eyes when he realized that he must have done something wrong. "And on my first day as a Chuunin, at that!"

"…Naruto?"

Naruto started when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around, to see Sakura. His face brightened. "Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto cheerfully greeted his fellow Chuunin. Sakura gave an uneasy nod. Naruto kept walking, and Sakura joined him. "So, Naruto," She began, attempting to initiate conversation, "How are you enjoying your first day as a Chuunin?"

Naruto's previous frown once again grew on his face. "It's not going too well, Sakura," He confessed. "Hokage Tsunade is upset at me for some reason." At this, Sakura snickered, but covered it up and resumed her stride.

"I've heard you've been writing a song, Naruto," Sakura started, an endeavor at being casual. Naruto's frown faded away once more, and a smile took its place. "Yeah! It's finished, actually; I just completed it yesterday. Would you like to hear it?" His head perked up, hopefully.

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Not right now, Naruto. I actually have something I need to attend to; it was just fate that I saw you. Perhaps later." She raised her hand in farewell, and took off in the opposite direction, presumably toward the hospital.

Naruto twisted his mouth suspiciously, but raised his hand as well. _Sakura was acting weird, _He thought in his head as he remembered her awkward questions and occasional snickers.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a certain long-haired ninja walking directly towards him, equally deep in thought.

"Oof!"

The two ninja collided with a _smack_. Naruto fell ungracefully on his back side, but Neji regained his composure and glared queerly at then Ninja he had just knocked over. "Hey! Watch where you're going, feminine!" Naruto, annoyed, snapped at the Hyuuga prodigy and used the nickname that he knew he hated.

Strangely, the Jonin didn't protest. He even went as far as to hold out his hand, offering to pull Naruto up. Naruto glared at Neji's pale hand, and pouted as he stayed where he was on the ground. Neji shrugged, and resumed his stroll, sending an occasional eccentric glance back at the confused Ninja who was still sitting on the dirt road. Now it was Naruto's turn to shrug, perplexed by the usually friendly Ninja's complete lack of dialogue towards him.

"Um…Naruto? What are you doing there on the ground?"

Naruto sighed, and turned once again to see Kakashi. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei," He greeted unenthusiastically. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in surprise at the usually exuberant Ninja's annoyed greeting. "Yo," He simply acknowledged. Refusing to offer his hand, he noticed the scroll sticking out of the Naruto's pocket. His mask creased, and it obvious that he was laughing for some reason.

Naruto frowned, and scrambled to his feet. Choosing to confide in his former sensei, he blurted, "Everybody is acting weird around me, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow again in mock surprise. "And why is that?"

"I don't know!" Naruto whined, annoyed. "That's the problem!" Kakashi simply shook his head, and continued walking. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"

Naruto felt red hot rage bubble in his stomach. "_Kakashi-sensei!" _He yelled. "_Don't you walk away when I'm talking to you!"_

"Excuse me, sir?"

That was the last straw.

Naruto was sick of the people tapping on his back, the suspicious looks, the snickers, the laughs, and the total lack of dialogue. He turned around and screamed at the poor messenger, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"_

The messenger shivered in fear. "The…The Sasuke Uchiha would like to see you, mister Uzumaki…"

Naruto calmed down completely at that. "He...He asked to see me?" Naruto asked, astonished.

"Yes, sir."

Paying no heed to the poor messenger, pushed him aside and darted toward the prison.

"Oy, Naruto!"

Naruto heard Shikamaru's usual greeting, but ignored it and kept on running. Through the prison's doors, up the stairs, and into the corridor that Sasuke was located. His long, powerful strides slowed down to short steps as he tired, but he grinned good-naturedly as he finally found the Uchiha's cell. Sasuke was standing and glaring at the newcomer.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in joy, eager to see if his 'friend' had calmed.

Sasuke still glared.

"…Sasuke?" Naruto's voice went down a town.

Sasuke still glared.

"Darn it, Sasuke, answer me!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke finally took a step closer to the iron bars, inches from Naruto's face. In one swift motion, he gripped the lapel of Naruto's sweatsuit and hoisted him up high.

"You wrote a _song _about me, you loser?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah. You wanna hear it?" Another chuckle.

"No."

Naruto frowned, tired of being rejected. "Well, I'm gonna sing it anyway!" He pulled away from the Uchiha's grip, and pulled the scroll from his pocket.

_I'm bringin' Sasuke back!_

Sasuke nearly passed out.


End file.
